


Helping fix the leak

by patal



Category: LoliRock, LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: talia is having a very unexpected problem that is costed by her motherhood.





	Helping fix the leak

The meeting had been going so well to talia said to herself in the body mirror in her royal walk in closet where extravagant dresses, shoes and tiaras could be seen from every side of where she stood.

talia sighed and looked down at the reason she had to leave the meeting early. Her shirt was wet as milk continued to leak out from her breast. who would have thought having kids would mean something like this. It just had to start leaking right in the middle of one the most important council meeting’s that only took place once every five years in xeris, she couldn’t believe it. While she wanted to stay to make sure the council’s issues were all worked out, she didn’t want to risk the humiliation of being seen with milk shooting out of her nipples!

talia groaned and left her large closet while angrily pulling the now long sleeved soaked teal dress shirt over her head. As she did this mephisto walked into the room and was shoot right in the face with her breast milk. Mephisto started coughing as some went in his mouth and hit the back of his throat. when his coughing fit was over he looked up to find the cost of it and his jaw dropped at the sight of a shirtless talia with her bra size 38C big breast leaking and shooting milk from its dark and thick nipples.

mephisto! Talia yelled in surprise and embarrassment at seeing him after the shirt was over her head. She quickly covered her breast with the soaking wet with milk dress shirt. What are doing here?! Talia yelled. Mephisto stood there shocked for a moment before shaking his head a little to snap himself out it. having to do so after seeing what he just had. I always get off work early during harvest season to help pick the fruits and vegetables remember?

talia blushed as she now remembered, the embarrassment of being seen like this made her forget that. Y-yes I remember, and I’m sorry about that talia said as she pointed to his face and got a cloth from off her dresser to wipe the milk from his face. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her husband put two fingers on his face and slide it over the dripping milk and put the those fingers in his mouth to taste it.

mephisto laughed when he saw his wife freeze up at seeing him do this. Not bad mephisto said slowly with a sedative tone of voice. He walked over to her with a smirk on his face and talia decided she didn’t need to hide this from him sense they were married and had kids together so this was partly his fault anyway. She slowly lowered her shirt from where she had been holding it over her chest and revealed her leaking breast to him again.

As you can see I’m having some problems getting my breast to stop leaking, she speaking for a moment in annoyance, milk, she finished. I had to leave the council meeting early today to keep anyone from seeing me like this! I told izira what was happening to me and she made up an excess for me to leave talia said looking at mephisto with frustration clearly on her face.

mephisto put his hand under talias chin and made her look up at him. If you’re ok with it I think I have a way to help slow down your tits leaking for at least a little while he winked at her.Talia seemed to get a little scared sense she knew her husband was going to most likely say something insane. Ok what do you think I should do the xeris beauty asked.

He put his arm around her back and pulled her close to him and kissed her full lips, talia was surprised by this but quickly melted into the kiss and returned it. When mephisto pulled away talia saw her leaking breast had gotten mephisto’s long sleeved navy blue robed shirt wet. Oh no, you shouldn’t have done that, look what happened to your shirt. Mephisto laughed I can always change into another one but that’s not important right now he said as he removed his shirt by pulling it over his head now as well. What’s important is you agreeing to my awesome idea of you letting me suck the milk from your tits and letting me tittie fuck you. Talia gasped a bit, what? I mean I guess it would be alright as long you don’t hurt me she blushed. The burgundy haired man chuckled, Adult me would never hurt a princess, he smiled showing his fangs and proceed to take her hand and led her to their bed and laid her down on the gold colored lavish fabric sheets.

He Locked lips with her and started a make out session. He put his hand on one of her breast and lightly squeezed it, milk shoot out on to his bare chest. He then pulled away and removed the long tight white skirt talia was still wearing along with her black lace panties and then went to remove his black pants and undergarments. He swung his leg over her body as talia lay on her back and took her leaking big tits in his hands to hold them in place as he slides his hard cock in between them.

Every time he trusted in to her breast, more milk shoots out of her thick nipples and seemed to be getting everywhere. When his hands got to slippery from all the milk he decided it was time for part two of his plan. The burgundy haired man moved off of her only to get on top of her again. He began sucking the milk from one those leaking beautiful dark nipples of hers and was enjoying the taste. He switched to the other breast to suck the milk from that one and repeated this process over and over until he decided he had his feel of the xeris beauty tasty breast milk for the day. He went back to fucking her tits and soon came loads on to her chest.

talia continued to moan as she had been doing the entire time this was all taking place. It was turning her on and she could feel her body reacting. Mephisto knew this and went down on her to take care of her. He swirled his tongue around the inside of her tangy sweet passageway, licking up all of the desire she had felt and gushed out. After a few more minutes of this talia’s nerves overheated and she came as mephisto swallowed it all up.

The blue haired women pulled him up to her face and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Mephisto doing the same with twice as much desire evident in the way his hands were groping her from everywhere. Her legs, her hips, her butt, her thigh, her breast, everywhere!

`

The lights shine through the window as the two lovers were holding each other on the king sized bed. Mephisto had a protective hold on talia when she woke up and found she couldn’t move without mephisto loosening the tight hold he had on her first, so she shook him lightly to wake him up. The burgundy haired man eyes lazily opened and he grinned when he saw his wife looking a little annoyed at him. Good morning sweetie he said as he hugged the blue haired women into his chest even more. Talia banged on his chest once with one hand. Come on let go already, I still have your liquid babies all over me, I need a shower! Mephisto laughed and talia couldn’t help but do the same but to a lesser degree. Mephisto eyes wandered towards his wife’s breast and saw they weren’t leaking milk anymore.

Hey look your tits aren’t leaking anymore mephisto said as he pointed to them. talia quickly looked down in hopes he was right and was happy to find that he was. Oh thank the melzar, I thought I was going to have stay inside and have to get my doctor to come here. Now I can go find out and see how yesterday’s meeting turned out. Talia ran towards the door of their bedroom and stopped half way with her hand on the knob and turned around. I guess your plan worked, thank you for sucking up all that milk for me. She ran over to mephisto and kissed him on the lips when she pulled away mephisto grinned, you're very welcome your highness, It was an honor. She smiled and giggled a bit before running back to the door to leave for a shower.


End file.
